


Sickness

by JayceCarter



Series: Mason and Nora [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora is sick, and Mason is tired of her hiding.





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I am sick and this is self-indulgent.

Nora leaned forward, arm on the wall, other hand covering her mouth as she coughed. She gasped in breaths between the hacking, lungs burning and stomach aching. She’d had this damned sickness going long enough that her abs ached as if she’d done a million sit ups.  Worse? It wasn’t like her stomach would look any better at the end of it.

 

“Looking a little green there, she-wolf,” Mason said from behind her. How the hell did he always manage to sneak up on her? A man that size shouldn’t be able to move silently. Just wasn’t fair.

 

Once the coughing fit had subsided enough for her to snark, she turned a glare on the Alpha. “Fuck you, Mason.”

 

He put a hand on her forehead, ignoring the way she snapped at him. “Burning up. How long you been feeling like this?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Bullshit. This why you been avoiding me for a few days?”

 

And, damn him, he was right. As soon as she’d started feeling sick, she’d avoided Pack territory. Mason liked strength, and pathetic, sick Nora wasn’t what she wanted him to see. They’d been through a lot together, but without all that drama, how could she be sure he’d still want her? Once he realized she was just a normal person, why would he still what her?

 

How the hell her insecurities hadn’t died over the two hundred years she’d been frozen, or the time since, she had no idea, but there they were, making themselves known.

 

“I’ve got stuff to do,” she muttered, pushing off the wall. ‘Stuff to do’ included checking in with Nisha over some problem with a merc, and William’s boys had a run in with the Minutemen she needed to smooth over, and a billion other problems.

 

“Yeah, well, those things can wait. You been running yourself ragged, and that was before you caught whatever the fuck this is.”

 

Nora turned on Mason, leaning back against the wall as she pulled together what little energy she had left. “Go back to the Pack, Mason. I can take care of myself.”

 

His eyebrow cocked up, and he tilted his head. Fuck if that face didn’t say she was in trouble. Instead of saying anything, he walked over, grabbed her around the waist, and hoisted her up and over his shoulder.

 

“You put me down this second!”

 

“Not happening she-wolf. You’re gonna lay your stubborn ass down in your room and rest.”

 

She smacked his back with her palm, but suspected it only hurt her. “I swear, I’m going to make you pay for this.”

 

“Promises, promises.”

 

It didn’t matter how she squirmed, Mason kept a grip on her as he walked her back to her loft. They passed William on the way.

 

“Hey there, Overboss. Alpha get tired of you dragging yourself around sick?”

 

Nora turned her head to glare at William. “You seriously aren’t going to help me? We are friends!”

 

Mason pointed one finger at William. “Think carefully pup.”

 

William laughed and lifted both hands. “Sorry, Nora. You’re on your own. You picked him, you get to deal with him.” When Mason passed the other raider boss, William stopped him, leaning in and speaking so softly Nora almost didn’t catch it. Almost. “Make sure she doesn’t get out of bed for at least two days, huh? I’ll keep an eye on shit out here.”

 

“Consider it done,” Mason said.

 

The rest of the trip went without issue, and before Nora had much of a chance to argue anymore, Mason had tossed her onto their bed.

 

To be technical, Mason still retained his room in the backstage, but he never slept there. Nora had only managed to avoid him by sleeping in the Parlor and claiming she had errands. Not that she’d expected Mason to accept her being gone, but she’d hoped she’d feel well enough afterward to deal with his hissy fit by the time he caught her.

 

Nora went to sit up, but Mason pressed a hand to the center of her chest to push her back flat. “Stay the fuck down, Nora.” He’d used her real name? Meant he really was pissed.

 

“I’m just a little sick. This is overkill.”

 

He shook his head before moving his hand to her cheek. “You’re running a fever, coughing like you can’t get enough air, and your breathing sounds like shit. Mackenzie is already on her way up to give you a once over. Probably will have some medicine for you, and then you’ll rest.”

 

Nora’s eyebrows drew together. “You don’t need to-“

 

“-if you tell me not to worry about you, I’m gonna be pissed. Well, more pissed. Why the fuck are you acting like this?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You fucking know I love ya and yet you get sick and run off and hide at William’s? The fuck is that?”

 

Nora pushed to sit up, and he let her this time. “This is ugly.”

 

“Ugly? We been through ugly. Ugly was Gage. Ugly was Arthur. Ugly was a lot of that shit. A little sickness ain’t ugly.”

 

Nora shoved his shoulder, though he didn’t budge an inch. “That was special ugly. It was fighting and blood and normal things from this world. This?” Nora gestured at her face. “This is everyday real life ugly. This is real shit. Not fighting for our lives, everything going to hell. What if. . .” She let her gaze dropped as the words wouldn’t come.

 

Mason caught her chin, lifting her face until she looked at him. “What if what?”

 

“What if you see this and realize it’s not fun anymore? What if you stop for a minute and take a good look and realize I’m just a person and decide you don’t want this anymore? That you don’t want me anymore? It’s one thing when I’m the new Overboss, the new woman in town with all the mystery and danger and everything, but now? With all that over? What if you don’t like what’s left?”

 

Mason said nothing for a minute, his thumb rubbing against her jaw. Finally, he released a huffed laugh. “You fuckin’ with me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

An aggravated sigh had her smiling. Mason did frustration well. “Listen here and listen good, she-wolf. I love you and that ain’t changing because of some sickness. Ugly? I can take ugly, been living in it my whole life. I ain’t running off on you for anything. Fuck, nothing could fight me off from you.” He leaned in and kissed her, the warmth of his lips so familiar.

 

At least until another coughing fit had her yanking back.

 

Mason rubbed his arm over his cheek to wipe the spit she’d coughed on him, a less annoyed laugh on his lips. “Not even that’s enough to scare me off. Now, lay your pretty ass down until the doctor gets here, huh? You’re gonna behave yourself and listen for fucking once.” Mason pressed one more kiss to her cheek before moving toward the kitchen.

 

“Oh yeah? Then what?”

 

“Then you’re going to eat and rest, because as soon as you’re healthy? I’m gonna show you just how fucking mad I am about this bullshit you’ve been pulling.”

 

“So why would I want to get better?”

 

Mason turned, a wolfish grin on his lips. “Because, my little she-wolf, you’re gonna enjoy making it up to me.”

 


End file.
